sucking ichimaru gin
by Wanyury
Summary: sucking ichimaru gin


In the living room, Gin was sitting on the couch watching tv. I sat next to him, switched off the tv, closed in to him and opened his zipper. Gin was startled and tried to stop my hands but I was too fast and since he never wear brief or boxer or anything under his jeans, I grabbed his sticky half-erecting penis (he has erection problems i.e. he fully-erect at the interval of 15 minutes, ejaculates warm sticky thick semen, flaccid for 10 seconds and back to half-erect position) and massaged its base. The size IS: 25.0 cm long, 5.0 cm outside diameter, 1.5 cm hole diameter, the sizes when he's fully flaccid or half-erect are of no difference at all. I couldn't get my fingers to totally warped up his half-erect cock, it felt really heavy-perhaps 700.0 g-as I estimated its weight on my palm.

Gin: Yury…what…are ya doin'?

Me: You're looking at what I'm doing

He watched my every movements.

Left hand: Tapping the tip.

Right hand: Massaging the base.

Gin groaned and moaned as I was arousing him.

A few seconds later, Gin was already iron-hard: 30.0 cm, 6.0 cm outside diameter and 2.5 cm hole diameter. The crimson red penis-pulsating violently-was already covered with numerous blood vessels in the thin skin from the base right up to its tip. Then I pulled out his sticky light red balls-which was becoming tighter in the jeans' semen soaked crotch-and have the natural size of: 30.0 cm long, 9.0 wide, and 6.0 cm thick-without having to use scrotum pumps. The balls-pulsating hard-are also covered with numerous blood vessels in the thin skin. I kneeled in between his legs, massaged his balls while blowing softly on the tip. Gin watched helplessly as he tried to bear in the pain of his aching over-sized iron-hard erection. He hates it when he erects (both half and fully) because he will have the greatest pain to bear-as if a katana has gone right through his penis-from upperside to the underside and from the tip straight into his prostate.

He hold the armrest as hard as he could and slumped his head forward while trying to not bucking his hips but I gave him no ease when I licked up his thick pre-cum and leaks (as thick as melted cheese)-tasting sweet, biting the tip hardly that a bruise start to appear, and mouthed in the head (he has been circumsized and clean) and blew hot air into the big hole. He moved his body forward slowly till it was only his hips on the couch-making his balls hanging in the air-and put his legs over my shoulders and started to move his hands through my hair but I immediately released his glans with an audible pop sound and licked the sides of his penis. Gin laid back on the couch, looking at me while enduring the pain and hoping the teasings would end up fast. He breathed heavily, groaned and moaned every time I moved my head up and down his erection and half-warped his erection with my tongue. His leaks had already made a mess on my face and hair. Then I moved my face away from his cock and stopped massaging his balls, but holding softly on his balls and pulled my hands away, the balls fell and bumped onto the side of the couch with a bump sound. Gin hissed at the pain of the collision.

I started to pump his cock harshly with both hands as if I'm going to pluck it away from his groin. The cum leaks out and at times shot out in sudden quick jolt, splashing on my face and messing my hands. His cum flowed to the feet of the couch and made a pool under it. Gin groaned loudly as I pumped him tighter and tighter, he cried out tears from bearing in too much pain in the cock. Then I inserted two pointing fingers and tugged sideways to increase the penis hole size.

Gin: Yury…stop that…I…it…hurts…

I simply ignored him and continued to insert my pointing fingers into ¼ of the whole penis length, I scrapped the insides of the penis gaining tears and loud groans from him. The cum flowed out much more than before, flowing down my elbows. I did that for an hour till he pleaded me 5 times:

Gin: Yury…please, I need ya…can't bear in anymore…I'm gonna have bad blue balls if ya let meh be like this…(cried tears tone)

I raised and went into the kitchen.

Gin: Yury? Where are ya goin'? don't leave meh like this…you…you teased meh…help meh with it…

I simply ignored him.

A few minutes later I came back, face cleaned, with a bottle of chocolate syrup and Gin looked at it in disbelief and full of worry.

Gin: Yury, what are ya gonna do with that?

I said nothing and tugged him by the shirt collar, he resisted.

Gin: Yury, I'm asking ya…what are ya gonna do with that thing?

Me: You are tastier with it.

Gin: But…but…

Then I simply kicked him fast, hard and loud in his exposed balls, and he bent his knees to hold them.

Gin: Arrgghh…

But I quickly tugged his collar and made him walk to the guest's room, then I sat him on the bed, kneeled in front of him, pushed his body backwards-for he still wanted to hold his balls, straddled his legs, and violently inserted the bottle tip into the cock hole-reaching ¼ into his erection, Gin groaned out loud, threw his head backwards, arched his body upwards and closed in his legs a little. I pinched the bottle so hard that it filled his prostate quickly:

Gin: Ahhh…Yury…please…stop it…my…my prostate gonna burst out.

The cum changed colour from cheesy-yellow into yellowish chocolate. I pinched the bottle some 5 more times then I stopped.

I quickly mouthed in half of the erection while massaging its base and pressuring the prostate area gaining more sticky-sweet chocolate semen from the cock. I sucked hard and bit it then moved my head up and down the erection swallowing it down my throat. Gin stared at me with pleading eyes trying to shoot out his cum (but he can't control his ejaculation since he can't shoot out when he wanted to and can't stop it from being shoot out when he wanted to) and he says that his penis has got its own mind.

I sucked him hard up and down, caressing my teeth lightly against it feeling it throbbing in my mouth and throat and the blood gushing into the blood capillaries making the muscle warmer and harder than iron rod. Gin bucked up his hips as I bit and sucked him even harder all the way down to its base and hummed at the back of my throat sending vibrations rippling down his hot, aching cock. Both the cock and balls are pulsating so hard as if they are going to explode.

Gin : Yury…I…gonna…cum

I slowly raised my head while sucking his erection as clean as possible but ensuring the glans is still in my mouth and sucked real hard on it while massaging the tip with my tongue all around it. I massaged the outside-my-mouth length of the cock with my fingers and felt the semen raising up the tunnel and as it was just about to being shoot out of the tip, I pulled away and Gin-who expected me to drink in all of his semen-was so startled that he raised up his head to look where I had disappeared to.

But then I kneeled next to his torso, closed in my face to his and kissed him in the mouth while holding his erection and massaging the tip in my bare hand. Gin pinched his balls, pressuring around his prostate area and bucked up his hips in my hand as if his life depends on it.

After 10 minutes of ejaculating his choco semen, we broke the kiss. The floor was messed up everywhere with his semen. His still stiff erection was becoming limp in my hand and it takes him about 5 minutes to become totally soft. Then, I sat next to his hips, massaged his long, thick, soft cock.

Gin: Yury, please…not too fast…I need some rest…

He panted as he was erecting into iron-hard again. But when he started to leak, I left him and went to school. He looked at me helplessly with his erection high in the air.


End file.
